


Something To Tell

by Magolas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, M/M, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magolas/pseuds/Magolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that in The French Mistake, Dean and Sam go into an alternate universe where their lives are a TV show and they are characters portrayed by Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. What happened to them when they were taken from their universe? They were put into Sam and Dean's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Tell

Jensen grabbed the large burger that was set in from of him by Jared’s wife Gen. He closed his eyes and bit into it, enjoying the juices of the meat, tomato, pickles, and other ingredients. Savoring the taste, he said,

“Oh my god” his words were muffled because of the food in his mouth. “This is so good.” He heard Jared laugh in the couch across from him, so Jensen picked up a pillow that was conveniently placed beside him, and he launched it at him.

“The only thing I have eaten for the past 8 weeks is rabbit food. Vancouver is rainy, and has terrible food. I deserve this.” Jared dodged the pillow, picked it up from the ground and threw the pillow back at Jensen. It slammed right into his face, causing him to drop his burger, the contents falling out all over the floor. Jensen stared at Jared, an astonished look on his face. Jensen yelled,

“WHY WOULD YOU-“ All of a sudden, everything started shaking. Pictures were falling off of the walls, glasses were breaking, and there was a high-pitched screeching noise that made Jared and Jensen buckle down on the floor with their hands over their ears. It seemed to go on forever, but suddenly it stopped. Everything was quite, and the floor stopped shaking. Jensen looked up to see a man in a trench coat standing by the fireplace. Jensen realized it was Misha, but he though Misha had been in New Jersey visiting some family.

“Misha, what are you-“ He stopped him.

“I do not know who this Misha is, but there is no time for explanations. We have to go.” He moved towards Jensen and Jared and put his hand on each of there shoulders, and he teleported them away.

_ _ _ _

Jensen woke up with foggy vision and a bad headache. He tried to remember what had happened. As his vision started to clear, he noticed he didn’t know where he was. At first he though he had drank one to many beers last night, but then all the memories came flooding back to him. He sat straight up and looked around the room. It was an old house, and smelled of gunpowder. It looked like the set for Bobby Singer’s house in the show he starred in, Supernatural. Jared was sitting in a chair, rubbing his hands together and repeatedly looking up at Misha, who was standing in the middle of the room. Jensen looked back and forth between them.

“Misha, what the hell is going on? Why are you in costume?” There was something strange about Misha. He wasn’t his normal bubbly self. He had a serious face, which Misha almost never had. He looked at Jensen

“I know this all must be very confusing.” His voice was deep, unlike Misha’s. “I do not know who Misha is. I am Castiel.” Jared finally spoke up.

“That’s the character you play in Supernatural. You know, the TV show we are all in? Supernatural?” Awareness lit on Misha’s face. He nodded as he said,

“I am assuming that in the universe that you are from, Sam and Dean Winchester’s life are a TV show. And you are actors. This may come as a shock to you, but I am Castiel, the angel, and I am in a war with the angels. This is not your universe. I had to teleport you here, and Balthazar took the real Sam and Dean too your world.” Jensen and Jared stared at Castiel like he was crazy. Jensen stood up.

“Come on Mish, that’s crazy.” Castiel cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

“I can assure you, its not.” Jared pursed his lips.

“Okay, then prove it.” Castiel slightly nodded at the request, and his eyes flashes a bright blue, and the shadow of wings casted on the wall behind him. Jensen and Jared were left gaping. Jared stood up.

“Y-you are really an- an angel.” He stuttered.

“Yes, I am.”

“So Sam and Dean Winchester are real people?” Jared asked, still astonished.

“Yes, they are very real.”

“And, they’re in our world?”

“Yes.” Jared was calm for a second.

“MY WIFE GEN PLAYED RUBY ON SUPERNATURAL. WHAT IF THEY KILL HER??” He shouted, worried about his wife.

“I can assure that that will not happen.” Castiel said, scrunching up his eyebrows. Jensen was quietly sitting on the couch listening to the exchange. He couldn’t believe that the characters they played in Supernatural were real people and they had lived through all the same terrible events that him and Jared had acted. Suddenly, the window shattered and two men fell through it. 

They stood up, and Jared and Jensen stared at them, and they boys looked back. It was Sam and Dean.

 


End file.
